Highway to hell
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Namitas. / Et elle le regardait, le regardait encore tandis qu'il chantait. "I'm on highway to hell."


Hé oui, je suis pas morte.

Basée sur un court métrage : All you need is love. [Si je me trompe pas de titre] Très cool.

Les chansons cités sont : Highway to Hell (AC/DC, d'où vient le titre)

When you came into my life ( Scorpions )

TNT (AC/DC)

Mauvaise lecture et merci à Laemia pour sa correction \o\

* * *

><p>La musique résonne dans la salle-de-bain. <em>Plic, ploc<em> sur le carrelage immaculé qui se teinte doucement – à la fois vermeille et eau. Naminé, le visage trempé de larmes, augmente le volume de la radio qui se trouve dans le lavabo, branchée maladroitement à une prise en hauteur. L'eau brûlante de la baignoire, qui fume et recouvre le miroir dans lequel elle se fixe de buée, commence à déborder et quand elle rentre en contact avec les pieds de la jeune fille, les sanglots de cette dernière redouble. Elle s'empare d'une paire de ciseaux, tire sur ses longues mèches blondes et coupe, coupe. Coupe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un tas capillaire informe, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux soient maculés à leur tour de sang. Et les enceintes crachent la musique dont elle n'a pourtant jamais été spécialement fan.

Lui, si.

_« I'm on highway to hell,  
>On the highway to hell,<br>Highway to hell,  
>I'm on highway to hell. »<em>

Elle retient un cri. Ce soir, elle est seule – l'eau doit sans doute passer sous la porte, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? – ses mères sont parties et son petit frère, cinq ans à peine, a été confié à une tante quelconque. Naminé est seule avec ses blessures, ses bleus, les traces sur ses bras, ses jambes, son visage Naminé est seule avec la souffrance qui lui tiraille l'estomac, le cœur, la vie toute entière. Et, plus que tout, Naminé est seule, seule sans _lui_.

Sa voix est cassée.

« I'm on a highway to hell… »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de si mal ? Aimer un garçon, qu'est-ce que ça a de si terrible ? Et pourquoi le regard accusateur de l'une de ses mères lui revient ? Pourquoi les disputes entre ses parents hurlent dans son crâne, alors que ses pensées s'y entrechoquent déjà ? Tout se fracasse contre les parois de sa tête fatiguée, tout se disloque, se reforme, se brouille. Ses sanglots sonnent comme des cris déchirants, des signaux de détresse, tandis que ses pieds lui font mal. _Ca brûle_.

Elle se résout à tourner le robinet d'eau froide à fond, pour compenser. Mais qu'importe après tout, le résultat ne sera-t-il pas le même, en fin de compte ? Une souffrance de plus, une de moins, elle n'est plus à ça près.

Déjà elle sent ses jambes trembler. L'eau se mélange au sang qui s'écoule de ses poignets ouverts, elle ne peut plus bouger l'un des deux, a sectionné trop fort. Ses doigts malhabiles fouillent dans l'armoire à pharmacie, elle s'empare d'une boîte_. Somnifères_. Avec une rage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas il y a encore quelques temps de ça, elle s'empare des cachets, elle avale comme elle peut. Elle s'assoit ensuite, les vêtements trempés, le dos tout contre la porte et les yeux mi-clos tandis que la chanson se termine, que la suivante débute.

_« You give me your smile  
>A piece of your heart<br>You give me the feel i've been looking for  
>You give me your soul<br>Your innocent love  
>You are the one i've been waiting for<br>I've been waiting for »_

Les chansons qu'il n'avouait pas. Un faible sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui, déjà, commence à se sentir glisser dans l'inconscience.

On a juste besoin d'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

OoO

Il s'agissait de son voisin. Plus vieux qu'elle, il venait souvent à la maison pour parler à l'aîné de la blonde, Ventus.

Et elle le regardait, le regardait juste.

Arrivée au collège, la puberté s'est emparée d'elle. Ses seins n'ont même pas pris la peine de suivre la voie choisie par le reste de son corps, dont les courbes ont pris du temps à se dessiner. Et, cachée entre les casiers, elle le regardait, le regardait juste.

Et les garçons à ses côtés s'enchaînaient. Seul Ventus restait, inébranlable. Naminé n'ignorait pas la rage étrange que son frère nourrissait pour son « ami ». Peut-être l'aimait-il.

Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Et Naminé l'observait, l'observait juste.

OoO

La porte claque, en bas, mais Naminé n'entend pas, les yeux clos. A vrai dire, seule la musique lui parvient encore. Tiens, la chanson a déjà changée ?

_« 'Cause I'm TNT,  
>I'm dynamite. »<em>

Ses mères s'agacent du volume de la musique, montent. Les pas claquent, Naminé n'entend pas. Ni cela, ni le juron quand elles se rendent compte de l'eau sur la moquette.

Un poing s'écrase sur la porte de la salle-de-bain, durement, jusqu'à devenir hystérique.

Naminé n'en a cure.

OoO

Il était venu, un soir. Mais Ventus n'était pas là. Il est resté tout de même, les mères de Naminé n'était pas là, elle s'occupait de son cadet seule. Ils ont parlés, un peu. Ils ont ris, aussi, un peu. Peut-être trop, aussi. A la fin de la soirée, il la regardait, la regardait juste. Naminé souriait.

La nuit, alors que ses tripes s'amusaient à devenir papillons, alors qu'elle se sentait heureuse plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait. L'aimait avec amour et peut-être une pointe de passion qui la faisait frissonner.

Le lendemain, une manifestation pour la légalisation du mariage pour les hétérosexuels eut lieu et dégénéra. Trois morts.

Le cœur de Naminé se ferma.

OoO

Naminé sait qu'elle est presque morte. Elle n'entend plus que quelques notes, si loin.

Trop loin.

OoO

Il faisait nuit, quand une pierre s'est écrasée sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Naminé a ouvert les volets, un peu inquiète, jusqu'à le voir. C'était désuet, c'était stupide comme façon de faire mais qu'importe.

Et les rendez-vous de la sorte se multiplièrent, la nuit, pour qu'on ne sache pas. Ils se hurlaient dessus tantôt, se frappaient presque. Et d'autres fois, s'embrassaient. Avec violence plus que douceur, tendresse quelque peu rude qu'ils se portaient néanmoins.

Il chantonnait, alors. « I'm on highway to hell… » Naminé aimait sa voix.

Voix qui poussa un cri déchirant – c'était il y a combien de temps, déjà ?

Parce que c'est mal vu, d'être un mec, de rouler une galoche à une nana – et parfois, ils étaient pas assez discrets, faut croire.

Deux côtes cassées. L'une a perforée un poumon.

Et les bleus, les coupures, quand elle allait le voir.

Sur son front, le feutre indélébile.

« HETERO. »

OoO

La porte cède, enfin, sous l'assaut des pompiers. La jeune fille est allongée dans l'eau. Si les entailles ne l'ont pas achevées, sans doute est-ce la noyade ou les somnifères, ou la musique qui gueule, derrière. Crache ses paroles, encore et encore.

Aléatoire. Le destin fait bien les choses.

_« Highway to hell… »_


End file.
